


(Coaches) Just wanna have fun

by JaMills



Series: #JustCoachThings [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coach Yuri Plisetsky is back in town, Lilia is just done, M/M, Pining, Reverse Coach AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Yuuri and Victor sure are dumb, but at least they aren't completely oblivious like Lilia's coach.Thinking better now, Otabek was the dumb one. Really, really dumb.(Or, Otabek is pining and Yuri cares too much about his skater's costume.)





	(Coaches) Just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

> I got into the mood for writing more on this AU, so let's all dig some good ol' dumb Yuri and dumb Otabek. That's the only way I can write these two, sorry.

Yuuri and Victor aren't the only idiots with relationships on ISU.

 

In his defense, though, Otabek didn't work with skating anymore. It doesn't change the fact he's taking too much time to ask Yuri out.

 

They were in the middle of competitive season for the Juniors, so he knew that finding the Russian at home would be difficult. So when he found out Lilia would be competing in Ostrava, Otabek decided he should take a trip and say "hi", even better when his own work wasn't so busy.

 

Ice rinks would always feel nostalgic for him. The cold of the artificial ice, the half-filled bleachers at small competitions, bright colored clothes here and there... This all reminded the Kazakh of a very happy youth on skateblades.

 

And of course, it reminded him of Yuri.

 

Finding him wasn't difficult, considering that all he had to do was find a grumpy ballerina and, with that, he'd find Yuri. There was a time when the blonde was the grumpy ballerina himself. But those were the 2000s and no one likes to remember that.

 

He found Victor first, who helped him with a free pass card to the coaching area where Yuri would be with Lilia. He also said that they probably wouldn't be in the women's locker room like everyone else, because Yuri didn't like his skaters mingling with the mortals.

 

(He suspected it was Lilia the one to avoid socializing, but the first option was also valid.)

 

Asking for information around, he found the empty storage room that Plisetsky took as a military base to care for his student. She didn't look happy in her classic ballerina tutu worthy of a Bolshoi night.

 

"Beka?" Yuri frowned with a smile as he momentarily stopped combing the girl's hair. "What are you doing here? Got lost on the way to Almaty?"

 

"I wanted to say 'hi'. You don't even have time for me anymore." He said closing the door behind him. "And it's your fault, Lilia."

 

"Otabek, save me." Lilia grunted as her hair was pulled back with a comb and gel in all the tight and discipline of a ballet bun. "He'll rip off my scalp and make me wear  _lipstick_."

 

"Of course I will." Yuri said taking a rubber hairband from his pocket.

 

"Poor girl, Yura. You also rioted when you weren't allowed to dress the way you liked back when we were kids." Otabek reminded him while remembering times of skin tight jeans and gloves taken off with teeth.

 

"I was  _poor_ , Otabek. Do you remember what was my make up for skating? A strawberry lip balm from Mila. If I had everything these children have today..."

 

"Here we go again." Lilia rolled her eyes. "Coach, it's not my fault you were born before  _Glasnost_  and  _Perestroika_."

 

"Girl, you better show me some respect or I'll make you get on the ice wearing a plastic bag." Yuri said putting the hair pins with maybe a little more violence than necessary. "I'm not old enough to remember a Russia without Putin."

 

"Victor probably was one of those kids that made a scene with his parents so he could eat at McDonalds for the first time." Otabek thought aloud. Nikiforov was already 40, right? "How's he doing, by the way? He looked good when I saw him earlier."

 

"Was Yuuri Katsuki around?" Yuri grinned as he reached for a few more things in his backpack. "If so, that's a reason to have him all cheerful and gross. They had coffee together in Zurich, like, two months ago."

 

"Wow." The older said genuinely impressed. "And here I thought I wouldn't live to see those two together."

 

"They're a bunch of idiots." He said, finding his precious handmade swan tiara that Lilia loathed. "I wouldn't wait twenty years to ask someone on a date."

 

If the mood in the room got awkward, it wasn't noticed by Yuri. Lilia side-glanced at Otabek and he looked away. Otabek Altin had to look away to avoid the judgement of a 16-year-old girl.

 

The reasons were quite obvious.

 

If Yakov and Celestino had the burden of Victor and Yuuri, Lilia had Yuri and Otabek. To make it worse, it was a burden she carried alone, because Altin didn't work as a coach and she was Plisetsky's only student. And they were the biggest morons on Earth, but few could see it.  
 

 

To be fair, Otabek was a moron. Yuri was just blind as a mole, still thinking the other saw him only as a friend. If Beka said the truth, the chances of his feelings being accepted were rather high. Lilia had given up on seeing her coach in another relationship, anyway. 

 

(She and Park Minso have been _so close_  last year, but Seung-gil Lee and Yuri Plisetsky are no good for romance. It's law.)

 

But to say it out loud wouldn't be polite and she had bigger worries now. She wouldn't be free of the concealer and eyeliner, but one thing she could avoid.

 

"I don't like blush." She made a face at the fluffy brush Yuri was holding.

 

"You like nothing, Lilia." If he won a ruble for every complaint he heard, he'd buy the Skating Federation. "Stop grimacing, you'll mess it up."

 

"I don't want it." She insisted with a pout. "There's so much powder on my face I might be arrested for drug dealing."

 

Otabek laughed hard this time.

 

"Dear God, Yuri..." He said, still laughing. "She's just like you."

 

"Shut up, Altin." The blond mumbled, turning back to the skater. "All right, let's make a deal. You stop being so spoiled and I'll let you wear that stupid costume at the next gala."

 

Now Lilia was interested.

 

"Can I use my crop top?"

 

Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That had to be the ugliest and most indecent piece of clothing ever invented.

 

"Lilia, we talked about the crop top."

 

"Let me use it and I'll stop complaining." She folded her arms. "It's that or I'll get on the ice with just half of my make-up on."

 

Yuri looked over at Otabek, who was still enjoying the scene of his best friend receiving all the karma in the form of a tiny and bossy figure skater.

 

Was he really that difficult at the same age?

 

His former coach Tanya deserved a life long supply of Amazon Prime gift cards, then. He'd arrange it as soon as they returned to St. Petersburg.

 

"You can use the top if you wear dark tights with the skirt." He tried one last time.

 

"What about the choker?"

 

"You mean the bondage collar?" She nodded, holding back a snicker. "Go ahead, you never listen to me anyway. Then your father will call and ask why the fuck is his daughter looking like a gothic Ariana Grande rip-off and I'm screwed. Only because you saw Lee's Park Minso with that leather embarrassment last year and..."

 

"Ok, Yuri, stop being so dramatic now." Otabek pushed himself closer to the pair. "Lilia, I'll buy you an ice cream if you agree to not wear the collar or whatever."

 

The girl frowned at the proposal, but they were talking about food there. She loved sweets. Yeah, she could definetly live without the choker if it was for a big sundae with lots of M&M's and whipped cream.

 

"Ok, crop top with no choker." She agreed and Yuri sighed in relief. "And ice cream. I'm not forgetting it, Otabek."

 

At times like these, you should take advantage of the opportunities that fate gave you. An opportunity given in the form of a hungry teenager.

 

"We can all go together." Otabek offered. "Ice cream for Lilia and a drink for us, Yura."

 

"I shouldn't drink with her around." The coach said feeling sorry.

 

"I won't be around. I'll be very far so to not disturb you." Lilia assured. "You won't even remember I exist."

 

"For you to wreck havoc with Feltsman? I don't think so."

 

"Let the kids have fun, Yura." Otabek insisted. "Whatever they do, they're not going to be any worse than we were at the same age."

 

And well, they did a lot of stuff when they were young. Otabek was even surprised that Yuri mustered courage to set foot on Ostrava again, but here they were. It reminded him, they'd have to avoid some places in the city if they didn't want to get into trouble again. Trouble involving the Embassy and cat ears...

 

Yuri must have thought the same, for he raised his hands in surrender and shrugged.

 

"Ok, let's all give in to the dictator's requests.  Ice cream and embarrassing clothes for everyone." He picked up the makeup brushes again. "Now, be quiet. I won't let Seung-gil have the only cute skater again."

 

After that, Lilia sat still like an angel, letting herself be prepped into the most beautiful young prima ballerina in the world. And Otabek still got a date. It's a win-win situation for everyone.

 

Maybe he'd start pampering the girl with a little more than ice cream if it meant Yuri's attention. 

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveLilia2018  
> She's the best, I love her.  
> Hope you liked it! ❤


End file.
